


Tricky Treats

by TheCheshireKitty



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireKitty/pseuds/TheCheshireKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Sora go trick or treating together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic okay please don't be rude

"Sora, will you hurry up?"

"Shut up Riku, I'm going as fast as I can!" Riku sighed. Halloween was finally here and Sora couldn't even walk five steps without having to take a break? He knew that Sora was only 8, but Riku was only a year older and he wasn't exhausted at all. At this rate, they would only hit another 5 houses before they had to go home.

"We've only been out here for half an hour, how are you already so tired?" Riku asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault you wanted to go the route with all the far apart houses!" Sora protested.

"They had all the best candy though, so we had to get them before they ran out, right?"

"They had tons of it! We could have just come later."

"Whatever. You'll understand when you're older."

Sora pouted. "That's not fair! You always say that. You just can't admit that you're wrong."

"If we came later, all the good stuff would've been gone." Riku said, clearly fed up with Sora's childish complaining. "Sure there would be candy, but nothing good."

Sora thought about it for a minute. "I guess you're right," he mumbled. Riku was actually right most of the time, but he wasn't going to admit it. Riku bragged too much when he did. After another minute, they reached the next house.

"Trick or treat!" they both chorused. The woman who came to the door held out a bowl of candy.

"You can take three, dears!" she said.

"Thanks," they said as they reached into the bowl. Riku chose his three quickly and carefully, while Sora just grabbed the first ones he could get his hands on. They started to walk away, and the woman closed the door.

Sora looked down at his hands and moaned loudly. "Ugh, I hate Butterfingers," he complained.

Riku shook his head. "Maybe you should've looked at what you had before you took it," he said.

Sora broke out in a grin. "It doesn't matter what I have, I know I can just get you to trade with me after."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Not if I eat everything you want first," he said.

Sora stopped and stomped his foot. "You wouldn't dare!" he whined. "And you have to let our parents check the candy before we eat it, anyway. I'll just steal what I want from you then."

Riku laughed. "Calm down, I was just kidding. Of course I'll trade with you. Unlike you, most normal kids actually like Butterfingers."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?!" Sora loudly protested.

"Hey, you do realize that the more time you spend arguing with me, the less time we spend getting candy, right?" Riku said.

"Don't act like I was the only one arguing. You were the one being mean," Sora muttered.

Riku laughed again.


	2. The Not-So-Friendly Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora's candy bags are getting heavy, but Riku decides to head to one more house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I thought this story would be only two chapters but I suppose it's going to be three or four now. Just a reminder that this is my first fic ever.

Halloween was already an hour in, and both Riku and Sora had plenty of candy. It was almost too much for them to hold. Riku was glad that Sora finally decided to pick up the pace.

“Hey Sora, maybe we should stop by your house soon to drop off some of this candy. We still have an hour left, and we might not have room for more if we keep going,” said Riku.

“Speak for yourself,” Sora said, pointing to his costume. He was dressed as a kangaroo.

“What exactly am I supposed to be looking at here?” Riku asked in a confused tone.

Sora opened up his pouch and dumped his candy inside. “Now I’ve got all the room I need,” he said proudly.

“Wow Sora, that’s actually pretty smart. Well, it would have been if your costume didn’t have a hole in it,” Riku said with a giggle.

Sora looked down. Riku was right; his costume did have a hole. More importantly, his candy was falling out of it. He sighed.

“Riku, help me pick this up,” Sora said.

Riku raised an eyebrow.

Sora sighed again. “Pleeeeaaaasssee,” he begged, trying his best to get his friend to help him.

Riku finally relented. “Alright fine, but I’m taking one of those butterfingers.”

The younger boy scowled. Riku never did anything out of the goodness of his own heart. Then again, neither did Sora, but Riku was older. He was supposed to be setting an example.

As the two boys finished picking up the candy on the ground, a scream rang through the air. They immediately turned around, trying to figure out where it came from.

Riku spotted a radio over by the next house. “Hey, looks like it was just that radio over there.”

He went over to take a closer look.

“Wait Riku, don’t just walk away!” Sora whined, following after him.

They got a closer look at the house and its radio, and the scream, as well as other creepy noises, did indeed seem to be coming from it.  
“Well, I guess we should just get this one last house before dropping off the candy,” Riku said.

“Wait, my bag is full, we should just go now,” Sora said quietly.

“What? Your bag can hold another piece of candy Sora,” Riku smiled wickedly. “Are you just scared?” he said in a mocking tone.

“Of course not!” said Sora indignantly. “My bag is just getting really heavy.”

Riku rolled his eyes. “Then just wait here. I’m going.”

He walked toward the house, trying to ignore the creepy decorations. He knew they were fake, but that didn’t mean they weren’t gross.  
He rang the doorbell. “Trick or treat!” he said.

The woman who answered the door was also dressed up. She looked kind of like a weird witch.

“You’re dressed up too?” Riku asked. “What are you supposed to be?”

The woman smiled. “Hello child. I am dressed as a fairy this Halloween.”

He tilted his head in confusion. “Aren’t fairies supposed to be pink, and have wings?”

The woman shook her head. “Dear boy, there are many different types of fairies,” she said. “Anyway, here is your candy.” 

She held out a piece of homemade chocolate wrapped in clear cellophane for him to take.

“Thank you,” Riku said. “Have a happy Halloween.”

“I will,” she said, as she closed the door.

Riku walked back to the edge of the lawn, where Sora was waiting.

“What did you get,” he asked.

“Chocolate,” Riku replied. “And it looks good, too. You should’ve come and got some yourself.”

Sora shook his head. “I told you, my bag is too heavy. Let’s just go back to my house and drop our candy off.”

Riku shook his head, knowing Sora was just afraid of the creepy house, and possibly even its owner.

They went back to Sora’s house, lugging their heavy bags of candy with them.


End file.
